


Seven Days

by nzvkookie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Happy Ending, Fourth Year Derek, Hurt Stiles, Inspired by manga/movie, Jealous Derek, Lacrosse team Captain Derek, M/M, Misunderstandings, One week dating, Second Year Stiles, Sexual Content, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nzvkookie/pseuds/nzvkookie
Summary: It was rumored that Stiles date different people every week. It started on Monday and he’d dump the person on Sunday. Derek asked him out on Monday half-jokingly and didn’t expect for Stiles to take it seriously. What Derek did not expect was the slowly budding feeling beyond friendship for Stiles throughout the week they’re dating. Somehow it broke Derek’s heart as they got closer to Sunday but what about Stiles?Okay, I am so bad in writing summary. Really, really bad but please give this a shot teeheee :)) And thank you to those giving me the heads up on some part of the fic. Did some editing so enjoy! :) (Inspired by Japanese movie Seven Days)





	

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're following my other mafia fic, its completed! I finally got over the writer's block! It was hard to put things into words since English is not my first language but I managed. My English is not good so there might be errors here and there. I'm writing fics as part of my English practice but yeah, I hope you guys enjoy reading this. Cheers. :)
> 
> March 4th 2016: did some editing :)

 

Derek monitored his team as they practiced for their upcoming seasonal championship Lacrosse tournament and immediately picked out the second-year student, Scott McCall with his skillful way of snatching the ball from his teammates with his slick moves. His presence on the field was hard to miss. Scott’s best friend on the other hand was late again today. Derek sighed heavily and sent the guy a death glare. “You’re late again, Stiles!”

 

Stiles with his tousled brown hair and a pair of huge Bambi whiskey, brown eyes offered Derek an apologetic look. “Sorry, Captain. I overslept… I am so sorry. I had dateline to catch so I was up all night and-” he explained between his heavy breathing.

 

“Stop blabbering and get your ass on the field,” Derek ordered and Stiles quickly nodded, put on his helmet, grabbed his stick and made his way into the field. The practice went on for another two hours before Coach Finstock blew his whistle, signaling the end of the practice. “Good work today, boys!” Coach shouted with a wide grin spread across his face. “Except you, Bilinski! You better don’t be late tomorrow!”

 

Derek then joined his friends at one of the benches and pulled his water bottle out of his gym bag. He then squinted his eyes at the bleachers, looking confused. “What are those girls squealing about?” He asked as he watched a group of girls waving towards the field.

 

Boyd who was standing next to him scoffed. “They’re not your admirers?”

 

“Ew, no…" Derek said and sent his best friend a disgusted look. 

 

Isaac then cut in between them. “They must be here for Stilinski, then and its Monday after all”.

 

“What?” Derek turned to Isaac, his brows quirked up in question.

 

“Didn’t you hear the rumors? That guy dates different people every week. He’ll date you from Monday till Sunday. The first one to confess to him on Monday gets the whole week,” Isaac explained. Boyd’s jaw dropped while Derek’s eyes widened.

 

“Okay, I know he’s cute but seriously?” Derek said and stole a quick glance across the field where Stiles was talking to his friend, Scott. “Like, he would date random people? Anyone that asks him?”

 

Isaac nodded. “Yeap and he won’t say no. Anyone would do but yeah only one person a week. Within a week, he won’t cheat on you, he’ll act like your boyfriend and do all things couples in love do! Girls dig that, for the experience!”

 

“Where did you hear this?” Boyd sent Isaac a skeptical look.

 

“Um, your girlfriend used to date him for a week before she started going out with you,” Isaac said, rolling his eyes and Boyd stared at him in shocked disbelief.

 

“Erica?! She didn’t tell me this!”

 

Derek sat on the bench as his other teammates made their way toward the locker room. He watched as Stiles began to pack his belongings and when the boy stood up, ready to leave, Derek called out for him. He could see the nervous look on Stiles’ face.

 

“Ay, Captain,” Stiles said, biting his lower lip, fidgeting. “Again, I’m sorry for being late. Can’t promise you but I will try not to be late again-”

 

“Did anyone ask you out yet?” Derek went straight to the point, raising an eyebrow and Stiles blushed furiously. The boy looked rather stunned. “What?” he asked Derek, eyes widened.

 

“It’s Monday. Anyone asked you out yet?”

 

Stiles licked his lips and stood there silently for a moment before he said, “Um, no. Not yet. Wow, how fast rumors spread, huh?”

 

“As long as it’s legal, you’re okay with anyone, huh? Every week? Seriously?” Derek smirked and Stiles blushed again, smiling at his senior nervously. “I guess but yeah,” Stiles said. “Not every week though… that would make me sound like a gigolo,” he chuckled. “My last was like two weeks ago… with this girl in my Literature class”.

 

“Do you have a specific type you’d go for? Sexy or cute?”

 

Stiles chuckled. “Well, not really though I’m into dark hair, green eyes and shit… Like you, Captain," he said and winked.

 

Derek scoffed, trying to calm his skyrocketing heartbeat and stood up, picking up his gym bag. “I see. Good way to stay away from a committed relationship, huh?” Derek pointed plainly. “So, Stiles… Go out with me,” he finished playfully with his dashing smile and Stiles blushed at the offer.

 

“What?”

 

“No one asked you out yet, right? So yeah, go out with me,” Derek smirked and that was when his phone vibrated in his bag. “I gotta take this. Don’t be late tomorrow!” He warned the guy before he left the field.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

When Derek left the lecture hall on Tuesday noon, he found Stiles waiting outside, holding two coffees. Stiles then handed him one and smiled. Derek’s brow quirked up, confused. “Um, this is the fourth-year student building. What are _you_ doing here?”

 

“I was waiting for you and boy, how troublesome it was to get Nancy at the administration office to tell me your schedule,” Stiles said. “Maybe it’s easier if I have your phone number. Can I have it?” Stiles pulled out his iPhone from the pocket of his red hoodie.

 

“Um, why?”

 

Stiles sighed. “You’re the captain of the lacrosse team that I’m in and I don’t have your number… that’s weird, right? Come on, give me your phone,” Stiles said, holding his hand out.

 

Derek then pulled his phone out and handed it to Stiles. The boy then tapped in their numbers, his thumb danced across his iPhone screen. “Can I call you Derek?” Stiles asked and despite being all confused about the whole thing, Derek nodded. A few seconds later, Stiles handed Derek back his phone. “Done! Well, I gotta go to the library so I’ll see you at the practice later, okay? Bye! Enjoy the coffee,” Stiles sent him a wink before walking out of the building.

 

“The fuck?” Derek muttered under his breath and he stood there like a statue with a cup of coffee in his hand. Then something clicked in his mind. “No kidding… Wait a minute… Fuck!”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

After the practice ended and everyone had left the field, Derek quickly walked over to Stiles who was busy putting his belongings into his gym bag. “Stiles, a word,” Derek said lowly.

 

The boy looked up to him, shooting Derek a confused look. “I wasn’t late today, Derek... I mean, Captain".

 

“I know that. It’s just… are we dating?”

 

Stiles looked a bit taken aback by the question. “Um, you… You asked me out yesterday… remember?”

 

“I did… I just thought you wouldn’t…” Derek paused for a moment and stared into those beautiful whiskey, brown eyes. He could scarcely drag his eyes away and found himself thinking. Stiles looked way cuter up close, with his pointy nose, his cupid bow lip and he also spotted a few moles on that pale skin. Derek had to admit that his interest was piqued a little. He then grinned at Stiles. “This is great! But it’s Tuesday already and the week will go by in a flash… Hey, we should go out on a date then! How about dinner? Movies?”

 

Stiles blushed and smiled shyly in return. “Anywhere you want. I’ll follow you”.

 

“Wait, actually I need to buy a new shoe. Why don’t we go to the mall after shower, huh?” Derek suggested and Stiles nodded. Both of them then made their way to the locker room.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Holy shit, look at this new Jordan Air Flight. So cool, right?” Derek said, showing Stiles the shoe in his hand and the other guy nodded and smiled.

 

“It suits you, really,” Stiles said as he watched Derek adoringly.  

 

Derek quickly called for the staff and asked for his size. He waited there excitedly until the staff returned. “So, do I look good or I look good?” Derek grinned as he tried various different poses in front of the mirror with the new shoes on. Stiles smiled, trying hard not to laugh because he didn’t quite believe he got to see this side of Derek. The Captain’s always yelling and acted all strict on the field. “This looks amazing. I’ll take it,” he beamed at the staff and offered her a thumb up.

 

They found a little diner not far from the campus after that where they had dinner and an evening of friendly conversation. They chatted about college, Lacrosse, about their favorite places and favorite things to do and Derek really enjoyed talking to Stiles. He forgot when was the last time he had a happy, deep conversation with someone and felt connected.

 

“So, what’s with the one-week dating thing? Like, don’t you wanna have a real relationship?” Derek asked and took a slurp of his smoothies.

 

Stiles stared down at his fries for a moment before he looked up at Derek. “Well, I had one serious relationship before I discovered that she was actually into my best friend”.

 

“What? Scott’s girlfriend is your ex?”

 

“Yeap, her name’s Lydia. I had a crush on her for years and was being really obvious about it. I was so happy that she finally accepted me and we went out for a few months until… she told me that… she’s in love with Scott,” Stiles said, oddly calm about it. Derek couldn’t imagine how painful it was for Stiles to discover the girl he’s so much in love with fell in love with his best friend.

 

“Sorry to hear that. I had a girlfriend too. She broke up with me because she thought I was playing with her and kept forgetting stuff,” Derek chuckled. “Or maybe I’m just bad in dealing with this kind of stuff. My life’s all about Lacrosse and my study so… I’m not a romantic kinda guy, I guess”

 

“Paige, right? Yeah, the whole college knows about you guys. Well, most girls love romantic, sweet stuff and shit,” Stiles said with a weak smile curved his lips. “Let’s just hope we can find someone who will accept us the way we are”.

 

“Let’s toast to that,” Derek held up his smoothies. “To a better relationship”. They touched glasses and Derek drank straight from the glass without the straw. Stiles didn’t take his eyes off Derek and he giggled. Derek raised his eyebrows. “What?”

 

“You have… smoothies moustache there,” Stiles said between his giggles, pointing his finger at Derek’s upper lip.

 

“Really? Come on, come on. Snapchat me,” Derek told him. Stiles laughed and pulled out his phone, slide his thumb across the screen and pressed the shutter. They chatted a little more before heading back to the dorm.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Stiles woke up Wednesday morning at 7 AM to the ringing of his cell phone. He was groggy and annoyed because his class didn’t start until 9:30AM. He grabbed it before it could ring a fourth time, squinted his eyes at the caller ID and groaned. “What, Lydia?”

 

“Stiles! Scott is still angry with me! I told him many times that it was an accident! I didn’t mean to kiss Jackson, I was drunk! Stiles, you better talk to him for me! He’s not answering me!” Lydia said, almost shouting from the other line.  

 

“Sorry, can’t help you. Buh-bye,” Stiles muttered.

 

“Stiles, please,” she begged in her soft, lilting voice. “Please help me. Anyway, what are you doing today? Come meet me at our usual café?”

 

“I can do that two days ago when I was still single but now? Nope, no way,” Stiles told her.

 

“My, my. Who is it this time? Is she pretty? Prettier than me?”

 

So many images flooded his mind. That messy jet black hair he wanted to run his fingers through so much, only emphasizing those pair of luminous green eyes. “More like… Gorgeous. Especially those green eyes,” Stiles said dreamily.

 

“Well, it’s only for a week and you’ll dump her on Sunday, right? Anyway, I’ll see you soon then! Bye, love you!” She said before she put the phone down. Stiles sighed heavily. That’s like less than five days left of having the gorgeous Lacrosse captain, Derek Hale as his boyfriend. He then scrolled through his phone screen as he pressed the text button on Derek’s name and sent his senior a good morning text.

 

Stiles waited for a reply and minutes passed, his phone was quiet. He started to feel really nervous and when his phone rang, he almost dropped it. He pressed the answer button, “He-Hello?”

 

“The fuck, Stiles? My class starts at 10 and it’s not even 8 yet, idiot,” Derek’s voice came out gruff and Stiles found it so sexy, it sent pleasure jolts through him. Starting to get aroused just by listening to Derek talking, Stiles quickly calmed himself down.

 

“Sorry, my bad,” Stiles chuckled and Derek groaned. “Don’t laugh, idiot! It’s not funny. I feel like punching you in the face,” Derek muttered.

 

“Well, I can head to your room now so that you can punch me right in the face,” Stiles said jokingly and suddenly, things went silent on the other line. _Shit, did he say something weird?_

After one full minute of an awkward silence, Stiles heard Derek cleared his throat. “It’s raining today so no practice but you owe me coffee as a punishment. Meet me at the cafeteria during lunch,” Derek said.

 

“Okay, will do. See you,” Stiles bit his lower lip and they ended the call. He tried not to blush, failed and hid his burning cheeks in his pillow.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The weather had disintegrated as Wednesday went along and no one wanted to venture in the rain to grab lunch off campus so the cafeteria was crowded and stuffy. Derek stepped into the cafeteria and headed straight to his and his friends’ usual seat and saw Erica and Boyd making out, totally ignoring the public.

 

“Hey, guys!” Derek said and took a seat opposite them. Erica grunted and rolled her eyes at him annoyingly. “Piss off, Derek!”

 

“This cafeteria is for everyone. You want privacy, get a fucking room,” Derek said and offered her a middle finger. “Anyway, I have questions”.

 

“If it’s not about love or make-up, you can fuck off and let us continue,” Erica smirked.

 

Derek offered her a death glare and growled. “No, bitch! I wanna ask you about Stiles since you dated him for a week, right? Did you guys like… you know, kissed? Had… had sex?”

 

Both Erica and Boyd’s eyes widened, shooting him a look of disbelief. “Seriously? You’re asking me that in front of Boyd?” She hissed angrily.

 

“Just tell me, damn it!”

 

She nervously turned to Boyd and after received an approval look from her boyfriend, she continued, “Well, the thing is that… Stiles won’t touch you if it’s not necessary. We kissed but no tongue and he was really sweet. He’s funny and gentle and no, we didn’t have sex. He didn’t look like he wanted to but one week is enough to feel like you’re in a dream,” she said dreamily but immediately sent her boyfriend an apologetic smile.

 

“Were there some kind of rules?” Derek frowned.

 

“I don’t know but yeah, as far as I’m concerned, he never had sex with his one-week date,” Erica told him. “Wait, why are you so interested in Stiles all of a sudden?”

 

“Nothing. As a captain of the Lacrosse team, I just need to know that my players are focus to the game and fit to play for the championship, that’s all,” he smiled.

 

“Speak of the devil,” Boyd said, motioning his eyes toward the entrance door of the cafeteria. Stiles was standing there with two cups of coffee in his hand, his eyes seemed to be searching for someone. Derek quickly rose to his feet and made his way toward Stiles.

 

“I see you got me something,” Derek smirked and Stiles smiled in return, handed him his cup of coffee. Derek thanked him and said, “Let’s find a place to sit and have lunch together”.

 

 

While they were enjoying their lunch, Stiles phone started to ring. Stiles looked down at his phone screen for a second but decided not to answer. Derek frowned and asked, “Why didn’t you answer that? I don’t mind, really”.

 

“I don’t answer to unknown numbers,” Stiles smiled and resumed eating his lunch.

 

“Unknown numbers? Seems like you get that a lot”.

 

“After I broke up with a person, I deleted their numbers and decided not to stay in contact with them anymore,” Stiles said lowly without looking at Derek.

 

“That’s cold. So, you’ll delete my number too and pretend nothing happen… right?”

 

“I… That’s…” Before Stiles could continue, his phone rang again. “Excuse me,” Stiles said to Derek and the captain nodded in understanding. “Hello? What? Look, I tried, okay… You should try harder. Lydia, you did this so you should-“

 

Lydia? Derek perked up when he heard the name, immediately snatched Stiles’ phone away and pressed the end call button. He stared at Stiles with his piercing green eyes. “How cold. You deleted other people’s number who really liked you and were nice to you but still keep your ex-girlfriend’s number who dumped you for your best friend?”  

 

“What are you so pissed about?” Stiles shot Derek an angry look.

 

“I don’t know, Stiles!” _Maybe I’m just jealous,_ but Derek left that part out. “It’s weird that you’re still nice to her, treat her like that despite what she did to you and plus, you’re dating me now, not her!” Derek said, almost shouting, slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the cafeteria.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Derek didn’t come for practice on Thursday morning and Stiles wondered why. He texted the captain after lunch but there was no reply. He started to get worried if Derek might still be angry about yesterday and Stiles had hardly focused in class thinking about the Lacrosse team Captain. Later, he saw Boyd and Isaac on his way back to his dorm. “Excuse me, guys!”

 

“Stiles! Hey, great work at the practice this morning and I’m impressed you came to the practice ten minutes before we started,” Boyd laughed and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

 

“Thanks, Boyd. Um, did you guys see Derek anywhere?” Stiles asked.

 

“He must still be in the library. He’s working on his final report, last minute. That’s Derek if you wanna know,” Isaac said and Boyd whined in agreement.

 

Stiles thanked his seniors and quickly made his way toward the library. The campus library would let you stay until 10PM for those who needed to use the resources for final reports or assignments. It was already half passed seven and there were only few students left around this time and Stiles saw Derek, sitting alone at the corner with his laptop opened in front of him. Stiles walked over to the table. “Hey, you”.

 

Derek’s eyes widened in surprise. “Oh, hey! What are you doing here?”

 

Stiles pulled a chair and took a seat opposite Derek. “I came here to find you. You didn’t come to practice today and I sent you texts and you didn’t reply. I was worried…”

 

Derek sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his messy jet black hair. Again, words were not his friend today. How could he explain to Stiles without sounding like a selfish moron? “Um, Stiles… I’m sorry for getting angry at you yesterday. I don’t know what came up to me. I’m sorry. It’s your right to be friends with whoever you want and I have no right to stop you or whatever…”

 

“It’s cool, really. I don’t mind being held down by my lover that way,” Stiles chuckled.

 

Derek frowned, shot the boy an odd look. “What are you? A masochist?”

 

“What?! No!” Stiles' cheeks turned red. 

 

Derek smiled. “Go back to your dorm, Stiles. I don’t know when I can finish this,” Derek muttered as he stared down at his papers and wearily rubbed his eyes. “Stupid me keep doing things the very last minute”.

 

“Nope, I’m not leaving you. I’m staying until you’re done,” Stiles said and did something unexpected. He ran his hand down Derek’s forearm and linked their fingers together. Derek stared at their joined hands, his brow furrowed. “By doing that, I can spend more time together with you,” Stiles continued with a smile.

 

They sat there opposite each other in silence for a moment before Derek started to speak again. “You know what? There’s this Autumn flee market slash food market slash carnival tomorrow night not far from campus. Wanna go? I mean, food. There will be variety of delicious food for us to enjoy”.

 

“I’d love to. I love carnival! Can’t wait,” Stiles smiled up at Derek, his eyes sparkling with happiness.

 

“Great but first, I need to get this done with quick!” Derek groaned and of course, Stiles stayed with him until he finished.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When Derek and Stiles arrived at the carnival that Friday night, they find it swarming with young and old people, delighting with myriad of thrills and amusement around them. They looked around in wonderment at the sheer number of attractions around them. Derek saw a shooting game as they walked further into the carnival and he knew he had to play. Of course, he did and in reward of his shooting skills, he won Stiles a wolf plush toy. “I’m gonna name this cutey Sourwolf,” Stiles cooed as hugged the plush toy tightly.

 

“What? Why Sourwolf?” Derek asked.

 

“Look at him. He’s sour, just like you,” Stiles laughed. Derek rolled his eyes and denied the statement. “I’m not sour!”

 

“You’re always brooding, barking orders like an Alpha werewolf at us on the field,” Stiles said and Derek gawked. “Because I’m the captain and you guys are shitty, that’s why”.

 

“But I like that passionate side of you,” Stiles said and gave Derek a warm smile.

 

Derek was a little surprised by Stiles’ little confession and didn’t notice he was staring at the boy for far too long until Stiles tilted his head to the side, staring back with his confused look. Derek flushed and jerked his eyes back at the attractions in the carnival. “Let’s get some food. I’m starving," and they got themselves hotdogs.

 

“Hey, I love this song,” Stiles said as he unwrapped his hotdog and sang along to Shape Of You by Ed Sheeran booming throughout the stereo while Derek listened attentively to the lyric. After dinner, they went crowding together into the booth where photographs were taken for a dime and developed while they waited. “Aww, look at us and Sourwolf,” Stiles said and seeing Stiles smiling like that steered something deep inside Derek. It’s already Friday and there’s only two days left.

 

“Hey, wanna go back to my place?” Derek asked without thinking and kind of hated himself for being so straight-forward.

 

Stiles looked rather surprised and then he nodded. “Okay!”

 

 

 

When they got to Derek’s room, Stiles’ jaw dropped. “Holy shit. You have the entire room all to yourself?”

 

“Yeap, perks of being a fourth-year student with a scholarship,” Derek winked and walked toward his mini fridge. “Want anything to drink?”

 

“Anything non-alcoholic, thanks,” Stiles said as his eyes scanned the room, holding Sourwolf in his arms.

 

“Here you go,” Derek tossed a bottle of Coke to Stiles and the boy caught it on time. He then signaled Stiles to take a seat next to him on the bed. Stiles looked hesitant and shy at first but slowly sat on the bed, purposely placed Sourwolf in the middle to put a gap between himself and Derek.

 

“It’s nice to have your own room. I’m sharing room with Scott and that guy likes to leave his underwear everywhere on the floor,” Stiles choked a laugh. “But your room is clean and you even have a huge bean bag… wait, is that a Wii?

 

“Wanna play Mario Kart?” Derek raised an eyebrow with a smug on his face.

 

“Holy shit, really? Awesome! Yes, yes!” Stiles leaped in joy with a huge smile spread across his face and went to set up the Wii.

 

They were having so much fun, they didn’t realize how late it had gotten and it was way pass the dorm curfew. “Oh God, enough with your stupid turtles, Derek and stop throwing me mushrooms, you cheater!” Stiles snarled and playfully shoved Derek by the arm and the Captain laughed. “I’m not cheating! I’m just better than you, that’s all! Or maybe luckier!" Derek said.

 

Suddenly, Stiles made a grab for Derek’s controller as he pushed Derek down and climbed on top of him, laughing his head off. They fought for the controller. “Hey, now _you’re_ cheating!” Derek said, trying to steal his controller back from Stiles but the younger guy just laughed.

 

Derek smiled as he looked up at the beautiful smiling face of Stiles, his tousled brown hair, his pointy nose and his sparkling brown eyes. Derek stared at Stiles’ slender figure and suddenly, he longed to see Stiles naked, writhing beneath him and Stiles stopped abruptly, frozen on Derek’s lap. He was blushing and just looking at Stiles made Derek feel all warm inside. Stiles glanced down at his crotch and Derek’s face heat up with embarrassment because _shit,_ the bulge in Derek’s pants clearly stated that he got hard.

 

Somehow it felt like there’s an unknown force controlling their actions and slowly their faces moved closer and closer toward each other until they were locked in a passionate embrace. And they’re kissing. Yes, Stiles was kissing him back, passionately with his tongue probing into Derek’s mouth. _“We kissed but no tongue,”_ Erica’s voice ringing in his head but Derek decided to ignore that because _shit, he couldn’t stop now!_ Without thinking it thorough, Derek teared his lips away from the kiss and pulled his T-shirt over his head and Stiles’ breath hitched, eyes wondered along Derek’s naked chest and stomach.

 

Stiles swallowed hard. Derek was so fucking gorgeous, he looked fake. Stiles then followed, removed his shirt while Derek watched his every move. Stiles was about to take off his skinny jeans and his Adidas Wing shoes when Derek grabbed onto his wrist. “I love your shoes, leave it on,” the Captain said, almost growling.

 

Without hesitation, Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek again and they kissed passionately. Stiles laid on his back as Derek loomed over him, not tearing their lips away and Derek began to explore Stiles’ body, to kiss and lick every inch of Stiles’ body to the point where the boy moaned and writhing beneath him. Sex had never been this good and they haven’t even started to make love yet.

 

Derek set back, running his gaze hungrily over Stiles’ naked body. “You’re beautiful”.

 

Stiles’ brows quirked up. “Me?” Oh, and that came out kind of squeaky. Derek was the one with the marvelous body and gorgeous face. “You’re insane,” Stiles chuckled.

 

“No, I’m not. You’re beautiful, Stiles. How can you not know that?” Derek smirked and bent, captured Stiles’ lips in a quick kiss, then slipped down and flicked his hot tongue over one of Stiles’ nipples. Stiles hissed out a breath. Derek gave him a lopsided grin and whispered seductively, “Oh, you like that huh?” Derek began to suck and Stiles arched his back, bucking his hips up into Derek’s stomach. Stiles lifted his head as he watched Derek kissed down his stomach, slipped himself further down towards Stiles’ crotch and pulled his jeans down. After getting his jeans out of the way, Derek put Stiles’ shoes back on because apparently, Derek liked his unique wing shoes.

 

Stiles yelped when Derek pushed his legs up, exposing him more and Derek’s piercing green eyes stared at his opening. “You done this before?”

 

Stiles slowly nodded. “Yes… once,” he stammered nervously.

 

Lifting his head, Derek glanced up and met Stiles’ gaze. “Don’t worry, baby. I’ll prepare you good,” Derek smirked as he reached for the bedside table and grabbed a bottle of lube and a pack of condom. “I’m clean. Are you?”

 

Stiles nodded jerkily. _Wait, did Derek call him baby? Damn, that’s hot!_ Stiles melted inside. “Yeah, I’m clean. Wh-why?”

 

“Nothing... Hm, I wonder who the first guy was... He's lucky,” Derek said as he squeezed the bottle in his hand and a dollop of clear gel fell into his palm.

 

“I'm not sure he's lucky but...” Stiles said nervously and the way Derek’s lips slowly curved into a grin and the way he tore the packet open with his teeth made Stiles went right back to fully hard and leapt up. Derek dropped a kiss to his stomach, right over his prick and whispered, “Guess I'll be getting lucky tonight”.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Derek stood in front of the open window, a cool morning breeze blowing over him and sweeping away the smoke from his cigarette. He could catch glimpses of the campus and the big field from his room. Derek sighed as he turned around and watched Stiles’ sleeping form. Suddenly, the conversation he had with Erica a few days ago came flooding his head. _“He never had sex with his one-week date”._

 

Stiles rolled over and a twinge of guilt hit Derek’s gut as Stiles groaned in his sleep. Though as satisfying as it was to see the visible mark he had left on Stiles’ pale skin, Derek couldn’t stop this budding feeling for this boy. The feeling he used to have for Paige. It’s already Saturday and tomorrow would be their last. Stiles would be deleting his number the day after tomorrow and pretend like nothing ever happen between them. Derek clenched and unclenched his fist and inhaled deeply. He cursed under his breath, put on his sports attire, grabbed his running shoes and went out for his morning run.

 

 

Stiles awoke ten minutes later, the sunlight breaching the window of Derek’s room. He rolled over and reached for Derek only to find his side of the bed empty. He sat up suddenly and panic setting in. _Shit, he actually had sex with Derek. They had sex. Derek must be freaking out!_ Stiles groaned against the pillow. That was when his phone rang. He checked the caller ID, let out a heavy sigh before pressing the answer button. “What? Now? Urgh, fine! You’re so annoying! Give me another 20 minutes!”

 

Stiles quickly put all his clothes back on and checked himself in the mirror hanging behind the door before he stepped outside the hallway. He almost bumped into Isaac while on his way to the exit and received an odd look from the fourth-year student but Stiles just smiled in return.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The bell on the coffee shop door tinkled and Derek stepped in, pulled his earphone out and went straight to the counter. “I need something cold. Vanilla Frapp, please,” Derek told Braeden, the cashier and she nodded. “So unlike you, Derek. Is something bothering you?” She asked and honestly, Derek was not in the mood for a friendly conversation right now. “No, Brae, I’m fine. Just stupid college problems, that’s all. I just-“ Derek paused midway when he heard a familiar voice not far away from him.

 

He turned around and saw Stiles and a girl with red hair waiting for their order at the pick-up counter. They were standing so close, she even had her head on his shoulder and their fingers linked. It took one full minute before Stiles noticed Derek was looking at them. “Derek?” Stiles’ breath hitched and the girl turned her head around, a grin slowly curved her red lips.

 

“Stiles…” Derek replied flatly, pretending to be occupied with his phone.

 

Stiles then took a step forward, getting himself closer to Derek’s side. “Did you go for a run? I was worried… I thought you-“ Stiles said lowly, almost whispering but was cut in by the red hair girl.

 

“Hello, I’m Lydia and you sir, are gorgeous,” Lydia said as she offered Derek a short friendly wave. “And your eyes, my God. You have a very beautiful green-“ she stopped abruptly, staring at Derek for a moment before she turned to look at Stiles’ blushing face. “Oh my God! Stiles! You didn’t tell me that you’re… aww, too bad it’s already Saturday,” she said, sending both of them a weak smile before the staff called out for Derek’s order.

 

Derek quickly grabbed his order from the counter and headed toward the door without sparing Stiles a single glance. He kept on walking, ignoring Stiles calling out for him from behind. “Derek, stop!” Stiles barged past him and blocked his way. “Derek! Please, listen to me!”

 

Derek sighed before he said, “Look, Stiles. There’s nothing much to talk about. I just want to apologize about last night. It shouldn’t happen. I shouldn’t take advantage on you and clearly you’re still hung up on her. Let’s pretend that whatever happened last night didn’t happen. Wait… You’re going to do that on Monday anyway,” Derek scoffed. “Don’t be late for practice today and yeah… let’s end things early tomorrow”.

 

Before Stiles could say anything, Derek walked past him and later disappeared into his dorm building. Stiles rubbed his face with his hands frustratingly when someone patted him on the shoulder. He looked up and saw Scott beaming at him. “You okay, dude? Where’s Lydia?”

 

“She’s waiting for you at the coffee shop and no, I’m not okay. I’ll see you at practice later,” Stiles said and left his best friend as he made his way back to his dorm.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

With Derek in his thoughts, it was hard for Stiles to focus during practice today. Derek didn’t even look at him or spare him a glance during training. He was so sure Derek was giving him the cold shoulder and worse, he could have sworn that Boyd and Isaac were sending him odd looks too. Whenever he made a mistake, Derek would usually snarl or shout but not today. Derek just warned him flatly and in a very emotionless way. After practice, the Captain was nowhere to be found. It was like he just disappeared.

 

It was Sunday and Stiles wasn’t feeling that good. He pretended to be sleeping when Scott told him that he’s going out with Lydia today. He planned to sleep until noon but that plan was shattered when his phone started ringing at eleven o’clock in the morning. He groaned and almost fell off the bed when he saw the caller ID. Derek! _Shit, shit!_ Stiles pressed the answer button after the third ring. “He-Hello?” His voice came out gruff unfortunately.

 

“Stiles, don’t tell me you’re planning to sleep till noon?” Derek’s growly voice sent a chill down Stiles’ spine.

 

“Um, no. Nope! I’m up,” Stiles replied nervously.

 

“Let’s go out today. I’ll come and pick you up in half an hour,” Derek said and then ended the call before Stiles could reply.

 

 

Half an hour later, Stiles found Derek at the gate of his dorm building, leaning against a black Chevrolet Camaro. A maroon sweater showed beneath his black, leather jacket and Stiles’ mouth watered at the sight of that fitting jeans hugging Derek’s masculine legs. Derek looked so gorgeous and just reminding himself that today’s Sunday was torturing enough. Stiles shoved his hands into his denim jacket, inhaled deeply before walking toward Derek.

 

“Nice car but can you even afford the down payment even with your scholarship?” Stiles offered Derek a mocking grin. Derek rolled his eyes and said, “Be real, Stiles. It used to be my big sister’s but she gave it to me. Come on!” Stiles gulped before getting into the passenger seat and tried his best not to think of having car sex especially when Derek’s the one he’s thinking about doing it with. _God damn it, Stiles! Get a grip!_

Derek later took them to this nice little Italian restaurant for lunch. They didn’t talk much, just a light conversation about their upcoming Lacrosse tournament and college. Derek told Stiles that he received a few job offers and that got Stiles to thinking about his life in college after Derek graduated. Heck, that guy might move across the country and Stiles would be damned not to tell Derek his real feelings now before it’s too late.

 

Stiles was a little surprised that Derek took them to the local aquarium after lunch. Stiles have never been to the aquarium before. Okay, just this one time with his dad so this was really new to him. Derek insisted on paying for the entrance since he was the one who drove them here. From colorful fishes, cute penguins, scary looking deep sea creature and gross giant octopus, the route was breath taking, leading them through the most beautiful things that could be found under the sea. After walking further inside, they came into this huge glass tunnel that showcased all kinds of sharks and huge sea life creatures.

 

Stiles gasped when one really huge whale shark swam right across the tunnel. “Wow, that’s amazing. So beautiful!” His mouth dropped in awe.

 

“I always come to the aquarium whenever I’m feeling down or stress or just… sad,” Derek said after being so quiet since they entered. “It calms me to just sit here, surround myself with the beauty of the ocean. I usually travel to places with beautiful sea because I love snorkeling and diving. I got my diving license a few years back,” Derek choked a laugh but somehow his eyes didn’t look so happy.

 

Looking at Derek like that made his heart ache. Stiles then took a seat next to the guy. “It’s beautiful and yes, calming too. Thank you for bringing me here, Derek,” Stiles said. “I didn’t know you have interest in this kind of stuff. Is that why you have a whale shark tattoo on your left shoulder?”

 

Derek chuckled. “Yeah, I guess. I think whale shark is the most beautiful one”.

 

“You surf too, right? Can you teach me?” Stiles asked.

 

Derek turned to Stiles, shooting the guy an odd look. “Teach you? Meaning you still want us to hang out and stuff? I thought we’re going back to being a captain and a player after this. Plus, we were never friends to begin with so…” Derek said lowly before he got to his feet and made his way toward the exit.

 

Stiles felt like someone just stabbed him in the heart, twisted the knife to attain maximum pain. God, Stiles loved Derek so much he’s going to explode into a million glass shards. Guess it wouldn’t change anything even if he told Derek his true feelings since Derek made it clear he’s not interested.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Derek drove Stiles back to his dorm after their date at the aquarium. Stiles leaned against the passenger door while Derek sat on the hood of the car, neither of them spoke for at least a full minute. Stiles pulled out his phone to check the time. It’s already 3:55PM.

 

“How do you end this thing? What time?” Derek asked as he took a drag from his mint flavored cigarette and blew the smoke out of the corner of his mouth up towards the sky. Gosh, he tried so hard to give up on smoking but these past few days had been hard for him. He seriously need to stop and find other ways to release his stress besides cigarette. 

 

Stiles swallowed, hard. “Up… Up to you,” he stammered, literally forcing the words out of his mouth.

 

“Four o’clock. Let’s end this at four,” Derek told him and the silence thicken again. Stiles pulled his phone out a few minutes later and his heartbeat stopped as he stared down at the screen. Shit, it’s already four!

 

Derek sighed heavily, dropped his cigarette and slowly grind it under his shoe. He turned around and stood in front of Stiles, his piercing green eyes forced Stiles to look at him. “Thanks for this wonderful week, Stiles. I had fun and I really liked it. It was really nice that we get to know each other and stuff,” Derek said weakly, hands shoved into his leather jacket.

 

“Please don’t do this,” Stiles begged, grabbing onto Derek’s forearm and held it tightly. “You got it all wrong. I’m not in love with Lydia, not anymore. She’s in the past, I don’t have feelings for her. I don’t want her! She’s madly in love with Scott! I don’t want to date anyone else, Derek! I just want-“

 

“Go out with me, Stiles. For real this time,” Derek quickly cut in.

 

“What?” Stiles stared at Derek with his teary huge brown eyes, confused. “What did you just say?”

 

“My friend told me it took her seven days to make her feel like she’s living in a dream but it took me seven days to fall in love with you. So, go out with me, Stiles. Date me, for real,” Derek said calmly, his face was relaxed and there was a glint of hope in his eyes. “Well, if you can’t give me your answer before someone else ask you out tomorrow, then there’s nothing I can do… can I?”

 

Stiles choked a sob and gave Derek a soft punch on the masculine chest. “You dumbass! I’m in love with you too, idiot! So, so much!”

 

“Wow, a dumbass and an idiot? Is that how you talk to your team captain, Stiles?” Derek gave Stiles a lopsided grin.

 

“Shut up and just kiss me!” Stiles said and pulled Derek toward him. Derek felt Stiles’ lips against his before he could respond. The next thing he knew, he was kissing Stiles back, plunged his tongue between Stiles’ lips and they kissed passionately. After a while, they each pulled back to gasp for breath and Stiles’ fingers moved to Derek’s hair, leaning their foreheads against each other’s. “I love you, Derek Hale. I’ve been in love with you for some time now and how happy I was when you asked me out a week ago,” Stiles whispered.

 

“Fuck, we should have done this a long time ago. Hey, wanna go back to my place?” Derek said as he brushed his thumb lightly against Stiles’ lower lip. The younger guy nodded and pulled Derek for another kiss.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“I did it last minute and still killing it!” Derek said and jokingly shoved his excellent graded paper into Boyd and Isaac’s face as they walked out of the lecture hall on Monday afternoon. Isaac stuck his tongue out while Boyd shoved him away, sending him death glare.

 

“Come on, we all know why Ms. Blake gave you high mark! She has a crush on you!” Isaac said teasingly and Boyd whined in agreement. Derek was about to say something when he almost bumped into Stiles who was already waiting in the hallway, arms folded across his chest, his brow quirked up.

 

“Who has a crush on Derek?” Stiles asked, shooting his seniors a curious look yet murderous.

 

“Oooh, someone’s jealous!” Isaac in mock fear while Boyd laughed and said, “Our professor, Ms. Blake! I mean come on, look at our Captain! He’s gorgeous!”

 

“Guys, stop it!” Derek said and jokingly shoving and kicking at his friends. “Shoo, leave us!”

 

“Listen, Stilinski. Just because you’re dating the Captain doesn’t mean you can be late for practice, you hear me?” Isaac said, sending Stiles a warning glare. Boyd nodded in agreement and said, “And having sex in the locker room is a big no-no!”

 

“Okay, guys! Piss off!” Derek glared at his friends and raised them his middle finger. Isaac and Boyd laughed, waved him good bye and disappeared into the crowd. “Gosh, I’m sorry. They’re dumb!” Derek groaned and Stiles chuckled, taking Derek’s face into his hands.

 

“I’m done for today. How about you?” Stiles said almost whispering, rubbing his nose lightly against Derek’s.

 

“I’m done too. Wanna go for a lunch off campus? I'll drive,” Derek suggested with a lopsided grin, wrapping his arms around Stiles' waist. 

 

Stiles gazed up into Derek’s eyes and said, “Yes, please,” and wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and sealed their lips together in a deep kiss. The reaction on Ms. Blake’s face when she walked out of the lecture hall was priceless, Stiles should have taken a picture or two. Stiles sent a naughty wink at that poor woman before Derek pulled his hand and headed to the exit.

 

 

 

 

END 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obsess with Adidas Jeremy Scott wing shoe so sue me lol! Maybe I should draw Stiles wearing those shoe heehee. Thanks for reading! Me on ---> [Tumblr](http://www.thealphaownsme.tumblr.com)


End file.
